


Nothing But Dreams Inside

by asterixn



Series: My Heart Beats Fast For Her - PJO Femslash Week 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, PJO Femslash Weeks, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixn/pseuds/asterixn
Summary: Piper is just snuggling in bed with her girlfriend Hazel when it starts to rain outside. Luckily, Piper likes rain.





	Nothing But Dreams Inside

**Author's Note:**

> pjo femslash week  
> day 2: monday  
> for the prompt "fluff"

Piper and Hazel were— well, Piper wasn’t sure exactly what they were, but it was something special. 

 

They’d met by chance at a concert, their seats were right next to each other. They’d struck up a conversation and bonded easily. Fast-forward a few months, and now they were snuggling together in Hazel’s bed.

 

Piper ran a stray hand through Hazel’s hair as she thought about how lucky they were to have found each other. They fit so well together, complementing and bringing out the best in each other. As they huddled together for warmth on the brisk Fall day, Piper moved her head over so she could rest her head on Hazel’s shoulder.

 

“Hazel?” Piper mumbled.

 

“Mmgh?” Hazel said without bothering to open her eyes.

 

“I love you.”

 

Piper could feel Hazel turning her head so that her chin buried itself in Piper’s hair.

 

“I love you, too, Piper.”

 

Piper snuggled closer. Hazel was the best. She was honest and compassionate. She made Piper feel like she could tell her anything, and so she had. Piper opened herself up and told Hazel all about her absent mother, her juvenile delinquency, and her carefully rectified and delicate relationship with her father. In return, Hazel had told her about her late mother and distant father. Piper had never been so transparent with any of her past girlfriends and boyfriends, but there was just something about Hazel that made it easy to trust her— and Piper loved that about her.

 

A pitter-patter outside Hazel’s window alerted Piper to the fact that it had started lightly raining. Piper tucked a strand of hair that had slipped out of her braids behind her ear and sat up.

 

“C’mon, Hazel, she called as she slipped out of the bed, “let’s go!”

 

“What?” Hazel asked drowsily, “No… It’ll be all wet!”

 

“That’s the best part!” Piper laughed.

 

She grabbed ahold of one of Hazel’s hands and tugged until Hazel finally got out of bed. Hazel sighed.

 

“There’s no resisting you, is there?” Hazel said fondly. Hazel gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying, “Alright, let’s go!”

 

Piper beamed.

 

They slipped on some rain boots and ignore jackets altogether. Hand in hand, they walk outside into the rain.

 

They stomped on puddles and spun in circles, laughing carelessly. They took each other’s hands and danced together. They tilted their heads to the sky and lost themselves in the mist.

 

Piper looked at Hazel. A myriad of raindrops had gotten caught in Hazel’s curly hair. The water droplets reminded Piper of little crystals refracting light. The way they framed Hazel’s face made her look like some sort of ethereal goddess— which Piper thought fit Hazel perfectly.

 

Piper took Hazel’s hand in her own and spun her in a circle. As Hazel came back around she surprised Piper with an unexpected kiss on her lips.

 

Piper caught her in her arms and they held each other, each helping relieve some of the weight that the other carried. As their lips touched, Hazel caressed Piper’s cheek, and Piper had never felt more at home anywhere else.


End file.
